Welcome to Normandy college
by Darkoslim
Summary: Normandy college, where all mass effect characters go to college like Miranda Ashley liara vega joker and if your into weird shit Kelly. But most importantly femshep! Skylar Shepard and plenty more, AU school fanfic lots of liara and femshep shipping femshep/liara and a little Miranda/femshep and Ashley/femshep futa!femshep warning: smut I mean come on they're in college
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: so um I wanted to write a fanfic with liara and femshep Its kinda my first time really focusing in them together so be gently with the reviews I know it's not that good but be easy and ill tell you the stories that I wrote I wrote citadel college citadel high and that's about it the rest was my girlfriend so yeah check those out if you haven't review and happy reading enjoy :)**

* * *

"Vega! Vega! Vega! HURRY IT'S A HUGE EMERGENCY!"

Shepard heard thumps coming down the hallway, she quickly grabbed her clothes and toothbrush.

Vega burst through the door. "What?! What?!"

Shepard ran past him. "Get your ASS OUT THE BATHROOM THATS WHAT!"Shepard yelled laughing the whole way to the bathroom.

She shut the door behind her quickly and locked it, but that didn't stop Vega from banging on the door. "DUDE! WE HAVE CLASS IN LIKE FIVE MINUTES YOU BALL SACK! LET ME IN!"

Shepard laughed. "Not on your life jizz bag." Shepard turned on the shower and started washing off. A hour later she got out and began to get dressed, Shepard had dreaded today and every Monday of the week because here at Normandy college you must dress proper and be clean looking and pointless shit like that and if you did not do so you would not be allowed to join in any school activities blah blah blah, but as far as Shepard was concerned she would not be a part of that shit If she wasn't on the football team because if coach found out she would get her ass kicked.

She wore a black polo slim sleeveless vest suit with black tie and a long white shirt underneath white skinny jeans red converse and white and black SnapBack.

Shepard grabbed her crouch and readjusted herself. "God these pants are tight." She whispered. Shepard was in fact a hermaphrodite but she loved it! She got more girls she didn't have to deal with periods it did gave her a little more confidence and pride and it also gave her more swagger in her step.

Shepard walked out the bathroom and looked around. "James! The bathrooms all yours now!" But she got no answer so she just left assuming that he didn't take a shower and just went to class.

Shepard walked along campus mostly everyone saying hi as she walked past, Shepard walked over to her favorite coffee kiosk on campus she was basically was a regular she came there so much.

"Hi skylar and what can I get for you today? As if I don't already know." A girl smiled.

"Hey sandy and," Shepard shrugged. "you know the usual." This was Shepard's favorite kiosk for one reason only. Sandy. The girl was obviously head over heals for Shepard, so she gave Shepard everything for free and her usual usually consisted of a medium French vanilla frappe with a little bit of brandy it's the only place on campus a twenty year old can get alcohol well only Shepard but that was their secret.

Sandy smiled."There ya go your usual."

Shepard took a sip. "Thanks dude see ya." Shepard began to walk off when her shoulder was grabbed.

"Wait! Sky. Would you like to um go out sometime?" Sandy asked nervously.

Shepard brushed her hand off her shoulder. "Yeahhh. See I've got a lot of work to do I'm like really busy lately I don't think ill be able to go out for at least a month…or year so…"

Sandy tried to hide her disappointment but failed. "Oh okay I get it."

Shepard smiled. "See I knew you would understand see ya later kid."

Shepard walked down the campus road slowly taking her time to get to class she already late why rush now?

"Excuse me!" A voice said from behind her, Shepard looked back there was a asari who looked confused and worried.

Shepard walked over to her. "Yeah?"

"Could you help me find udinas room I'm hopelessly lost and I really would appreciate your help."

Shepard smiled. "I'm on the way there you can follow me, try to keep up beautiful."

The asari blushed. "Thank you…?"

"Shepard. It's sky shepard what's your name?" Shepard said. The asari was like no other that Shepard had seen before she was purely the definition of beauty her amazing blue eyes Shepard could stare in them all day and purple plush lips looked so soft and that's not even the best part, she had strange marks on her face that Shepard assume were freckles similar to hers.

"Liara t'soni, my mother works here." She said.

"Awh man, your little wing! She talks about you a lot, your moms pretty awkward she said You would be a good girlfriend for me." Shepard smiled.

Liara blushed. "Goddess! My apologizes my mother can be very…"

"No it's okay, your moms real cool and I wouldn't mind you being my girlfriend liara." Shepard gave liara sly wink.

Liara stuttered. "T-thank you sky, I am afraid your the only one that thinks so, I've never really had any kind of relationship before…"

Shepard gave shocked look. "Are you kidding?"

Liara sighed. "Most asari wouldn't mate other asari iris considered taboo, and I've never been around anyone but asari."

Shepard smiled. "Well maybe you should give humans a chance."

Shepard looked at her watch and dropped her coffee, she grabbed liara hand. "Shit! We're super late!"

The two sped off to class, when they got their they burst through the door wheezing for breath.

"We're here." Shepard yelled.

"And no one gives a fuck." Vega whispered.

Shepard smiled."Your mom does."

"That doesn't make sense!" Vega said.

"Your mom doesn't make sense."

"Wow, that's the best you can do?" Vega smiled.

Shepard took a seat beside him. "No, just ask your mom I can do way better, when I give her that dick."

"That's better."

"SHEPARD! T'SONI! YOUR LATE!"

"Yeah an you are too what didn't we in class like a hour ago?" Shepard said.

"Well just know that I'm taking points off." Udina sneered. Worst teacher ever or excuse me professor the dick head doesn't like to be called teacher if you do he'll take points off, professor udina god! Shepard cannot tell you how many times I've wanted to rip his fucking receding hairline off.

"Professor udina you can take points off mine all day if you please, but you cant take points off liaras she's late because none you turd bags would help her get this damn classroom it's not her fault she got lost this is a big ass school!"

"Keep talking Shepard I'm just taking off a point for ever letter that comes out your mouth."

"You dick…" Shepard mumbled.

"7 more points off wow you really want to fail? And amount to nothing, for example Williams grandfather letting down us humans by letting these aliens come to earth." Udina scoffed. "Isn't that right ? Or do I have to take off points?"

Ashley hung her head in shame. "Yes…" Ashley Williams teaches pet straight a student captain of the volleyball really smart and beautiful kinda of a tight ass when you first met her don't mess with her to dangerous very religious Shepard's known her since the beginning of college and has always had a thing for her since…

Udina leaned in closer. "What was that I couldn't hear you."

"Yes."

"YES WHAT?!" Udina yelled.

Ashley flinched. "YES PROFESSOR!"

Shepard's blood boiled. She couldn't stand when anyone messed with her, Shepard clenched her fist trying to control her anger.

"Easy Lola." Vega whispered.

Shepard looked at vega. "He can't fucking yell at her like that James."

"I Know, but you have to calm down." Vega said.

Shepard nodded and unclenched her hands. "I'm okay for now." She whispered. "Dick says one more thing to her i'll… do something dramatic."

"Okay time to get in groups of four." Udina said walking back to his desk.

The class cheered, but udina quieted them quickly. "You don't get to pick your own groups so don't get happy, Shepard your with Williams alenko and t'soni."

Shepard smiled, she loved the group she was in it was the best group she could be in, besides the one with garrus jack and vega. Shepard stood up and walked over to Kaidan and Ashley's table, she took a seat in front of Ashley and gave her big smile.

"Hey ash, Kaidan."

"Hello." Kaidan smiled nervously.

Ashley gave her a small smile but she still looked sad."Hi."

Shepard laid her hand on her shoulder. "Hey udinas an ass don't listen to him without your grandfather we would have the citadel or any of the things we have today, in my opinion your grandfathers a hero."

Ashley smiled. "Thank you, that makes me feel a lot better."

Shepard looked over Ashley's shoulder a adorable Asari came walking over to their table nervously. "Hey li come on." Shepard smiled.

"Just a moment I'm having a little trouble carrying this chair." Liara huffed. She was such a cutey she struggled to carry the chair and the position and the way she tried to pick it up was pretty awkward.

Shepard stood up. "Here let me help you." Shepard said talking the chair from the fragile asari.

"Oh thank you skylar." She smiled.

Shepard place the chair down beside her. "No problem." Shepard sat back down and flipped open a history book. "Now our person of discussion is Jack the Ripper what do we know about him?"

"Well he killed sluts whores and hoes." Kaidan said.

"True, but he only killed women of prostitution so that means he could be Jewish."

Liara sat down and raised a brow. "What do you mean?"

"Well being Jewish is a religion and in the bible it says that Mose said anyone who committed adultery would be killed therefore jack found the need to live up to that command but he did it in a very gruesome unholy way."

Liara blinked. "What a very good observation skylar I would have never thought of that. Shepard I think you could possibly find out who he is we just have to find out all the Jewish people in white chapel at that time of the murders, he had have gone to some type of jewish church maybe and we would find out who he is after all these years it would be the biggest discovery in history!"

Shepard smiled at Liara. "Don't get too far ahead of yourself li, I'm pretty sure it would take forever and right know we only have about five minutes, but I don't have classes again until twelve we can talk about it in my dorm after this class."

"Oh I'm sorry Shepard I think I got a little over excited." Liara smiled awkwardly.

"You think?" Ashley blurted out. Shepard didn't know for sure but she thought Ashley was racist against aliens but she said she just 'didn't trust them.'

Shepard put her hand on liaras. "Hey it's okay we all get a little overly excited."

Kaidan flipped his scarf. "Yeah when we're talking about h.p., that's hard penis if you hoes didn't know."

Shepard laughed. "Who's are we talking about?"

"Well yours for one." Kaidan winked. "Shepard don't act like you don't like when I'm in the shower with you in gym."

Shepard smiled. "Yeah I love every second of hard dicks touching my leg, And the smell of sweaty ball sack."

Ashley and liara blushed, causing Shepard to smile. "Awhh you two are blushing, that's so cute lets keep talking about hp shall we?"

**Later…(Shepard's dorm.)**

"I've just always been fascinated with humans and their head fur especially yours it looks like fire like if I touch it it'll burn me." Liara said.

Shepard chuckled. "Head fur?"

Liara made a cute confused face. "Yes. Is that not what it is called?"

Shepard shook her head. "No, it's called hair and I promise it won't burn you, here you can touch it if want."

Shepard grabbed liaras hand and sat it on the top of her head. "See it's cool." Shepard said. Liara smiled, she started feeling around in Shepard's hair it was soft and warm. "I love the color it's very beautiful."

Shepard looked at liara and began to count the freckles on her face there was thirty two 17 on each side.

"You're really into it aren't you?" Shepard smiled.

Liara pulled her hand away. "My apologies, I've just never felt anything quite like it."

Shepard laughed. "Your not like other asari's, other asari's would have just ripped my clothes off and attacked me, but you…different very cute shy and reserved its refreshing." Shepard gave one of her best smiles, seeing the asari blush was like a drug it felt good and she needed more.

"Come on," Shepard grabbed liaras hand. "Let's get lunch I'm buying."

**10 minutes later…**

"Here we have the cafeteria filled with your jocks nerds and pretty girls ugly girls ect." Shepard lead liara over to the jock table, liara yanked her arm in fright, Shepard smiled. "It's okay me and these guys are cool."

Kelly smiled."Hi Shepard…when you gonna let me fuck Shepard?" All the girls at the table laughed except Miranda leaving Shepard very confused, Shepard raised a brow. "Uh what…?"

"Nothing, anyway are you coming to my party tonight it's gonna be amazing." Kelly smiled. Ah yes. Kelly. Chambers. Now from the looks of this girl you would think she was very innocent but what happen with her and her parties are simply unholy. See Kelly chambers is the type of girl that if you get any type of boner just go to Kelly she'll do it with anyone anywhere.

"If she's going I'm going, shit then everyone's going." Shi'ara said. Now shi'ara was uh kinda how do you say booty call? To Shepard it was once or three times, but that was enough to add another Shepard rapist to the list of people who are obsessed with her, and yes Kelly chambers is defiantly on that list.

Miranda scoffed."Well not me, if shes there I'm not." Miranda damn lawson the most sexiest girl Shepard has ever laid eyes on, she could remember one time Miranda and her were fucking so hard and making so much noise the girls in their dormitory could here it but that was just a myth…maybe. Miranda was captain of the cheer squad and captain of the debate team. Shit she had it all I know your like well if Shepard likes her so much then ask her out, right? Well, no. That was a long time ago and it's never to be spoken of again, short story is Shepard went through a hard time and got her heart broken for the first time ever. Shepard frowned and shook away her thoughts. "Whatever I wasn't going anyways, I have other things to do."

"Yeah Miranda don't you see Shepard already has something better to do." Joker said motioning to liara. "Once you go blue nothing else will ever do." Joker Jeff Monroe Shepard loved the guy he actually helped her through her break up with Miranda, he's a awesome guy when he needs to be at least.

Miranda tensed up. "That's Shepard's business, I could really care less." Oh but Shepard knew how to get under Miranda's skin and she loved every minute of it, Shepard smiled. "She's just a friend dude…for now." Shepard winked at Miranda really trying to make her get flustered and hot like she did when she got jealous.

"What does it not talk?" Wrex questioned. Wrex i…I don't even know.

Shepard rolled her eyes."Duh, she talks she just doesn't have to for you guys."

Garrus through his hands up. "Well can we know a name?" Garrus Shepard's best friend, more like fucking brother they've been through it all together elementary middle high school you name it the two were inseparable.

"My name is liara t'soni and I would like to be called that instead of it, my mother works here as a science teacher." liara said.

"You're little wing!" Everyone said toghter like they just figured out a mystery.

Liara blushed. "Goddess how much does my mother talk about me?!" Shepard smiled and leaned closer to her. "Enough to know you have a heart shaped freckle right," Shepard pinched liaras butt playfully gaining a gasp from the asari. "There. Am i close?" She whispered.

Liara shuttered. "Yes, very."

Shepard smiled. "Okay well see you guys later. We're gonna go to my dorm and eat alone."

"Bye Shepard." All the girls besides miranda said together.

"Bye girls. Bye guys."

20 minutes later… (Shepard's dorm.)

"Wait, so you've never had pizza before? Are you kidding?" Shepard said.

Liara shook her head. "I'm afraid not."

"Well, don't just sit there take a bite." Shepard smiled.

Liara was hesitant at first, but then just took a huge bite of the Strange food her eyes became big. "This is amazing." She whispered.

Shepard smiled."Can I ask you something?"

Liara gulped down her pizza, leaving sauce on her face she nodded uneasily scared of what she was about to be asked. "I suppose."

Shepard took her thumb and wiped the sauce away. "What did you use to do for fun when you we're a kid?"

Liara smiled. "Well I would usually play around digging for things, like a archeologist."

Shepard burst out into laughter. "Seriously?!" This was just amazing another thing Shepard could tease liara about this is gonna be good.

Liara frowned. "I do not understand what is so funny?"

Shepard chuckled. "It's just that when I was a kid I used to play video games, play alliance with my friends or football, but never archeologist I don't think I would even know what that is if you asked me eleven years ago."

But liara was still confused. "What is funny about archeology I am still confused."

"Well, I just though it adorable and funny how you played these things as a kid, how you so festinated by science at that age." Shepard smiled. "And it's also cute how you didn't know what hair was and the fact that you thought it was called head fur."

Liara blushed lightly. "Weren't we suppose to be talking about Jack the Ripper?

**science… (professor t'soni)**

"Good afternoon class…" benezia smiled. "little wing."

The class snickered and smiled. "Hey little wing." They all said, just making liara blush even more.

A guy named spencer that sat beside Shepard nudged her. "Aye little wings a little hot maybe ill give her a little cock."

Shepard smiled. "Aye and maybe ill shoot you in your little dick you little prick." Shepard raised her hand. "Professor tsoni can I sit beside little wing please?"

Benezia smiled. "Sure Shepard but don't try anything, cutie."

Shepard blushed. "Wouldn't think of it ma'am." Shepard grabbed her laptop and took a empty seat beside liara. "Hey little wing." She smiled.

"Okay class today the school has finally been able to bring in some prothean technology." Benezia smiled and looked at a very excited liara.

A man came and rolled a Beacon into the class room, the class ooed at the tall statue.

"Okay now two at a time will come up and look so let's start with Kaidan and Ashley." Benezia smiled.

"Can you believe it Shepard?! A actual prothean beacon!" Liara smiled.

Shepard shrugged. "Yeah it's kinda cool I guess it makes me feel uncomfortable though like it has this weird calling to it."

"Next Shepard and little wing."

Liara ran up to the beacon touching it and looking all over for markings. "Is this beacon inactive mothe- I mean professor t'soni?"

"Why I-"

I strange beam illuminated from the beacon then it began to make weird noises, the beam hit liara and levitated her off of the ground.

"LIARA!" Shepard yelled, she grabbed the asari and threw across the room only to be sucked into the beam herself. Shepard began to shake but before anyone could help she plummeted to the floor and the beacon stopped glowing.

* * *

**So uh what did you think? Tell me in the reviews...I'm watching you **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: hi guys! So how's everything going? You feeling well?… Uh I'm really bad at small talk just let me shut up and let read.**

* * *

"Hmm…" Shepard grabbed her head. "Owwww…" Shepard looked around it was the nurses office Shepard had in her for many reasons, fights, football injures and you know fights, Shepard doesn't seem like the type to get mad enough to fight but that's was when she use to date Miranda and have to fight off pricks who always tried to…you know.

The door opened. "Ah. You're awake, well how do you feel?" Chakwas smiled. Chakwas. She was like a second grandma or mom she was funny and so nice you know just like a old lady should be.

"I feel like shi-"

"No no none of that here skylar," chakwas smiled. "but there are some people here to see you majority of them being girls."

Shepard sighed. "Figures…how many?" Shepard looked in the mirror she had little scars on her face that glowed and she also had bandages wrapped around her head. "And why are these scars glowing?"

Chakwas shrugged."Well I would say about twelve not including Kaidan and the scars might be some bizarre reaction to the beacon."

Shepard smirked. "Girls like scars right? How do I look?"

Chakwas chuckled. "Adorable as can be, well your free to go ill see you soon."

"Soon?"

"Yes soon you'll be back before you know it."

"Hopefully not." Shepard walked out of nurses office and was attacked by a group of girls."SHEPARD!" They all yelled. Kelly ran up to Shepard and smiled. "I love your scars they're really cute, but anyways we all have gotten you bears and other things that are in your dorm and now to make you feel better were gonna line up and give you kisses on the cheek." Okay so this is really weird your seriously gonna give me kisses? Shepard thought.

"No girls it's okay you don't have to give me anything." Shepard smiled. Shepard started to think, Dammit maybe I shouldn't have smiled that might make them think I want this…well it wouldn't be bad to have a twelve sum with girls…of course not including Kaidan.

Kelly kissed Shepard lightly on the cheek. "Don't be silly! We want to."

**Thirty minutes later… (Shepard's dorm.)**

Shepard opened the door."Ugh. Vega I- what. The. Fuck."

Vega was sitting on the couch naked with a towel over his lap watching lesbian porn on his data pad.

Vega turned around quickly. "Oh bro I didn't know you were gonna be back so soon." Shepard dropped to her knees. "MY EYES MY EYYYYES!" Vega frowned. "Haha."

Shepard fell over laughing. "Dude were you jacking off?! Why wouldn't you do that in your room? And not to sound "gay" in a sense but dude you're really tiny."

Vega shrugged. "Pull down your pants and lets see your junk." Vega crossed his arms. "Or are you too scared?"

Shepard stood up and laughed. "James this is not a gay porno called red headed twink and big masculine guy cum shots galore."

Vega wrapped a towel around his waist. "Just what I thought your smaller than me! I can't wait to tell everyone that sheppy the great has a micro dick."

"First of all Miranda can vouch for me having huge dick second I don't think anyone can have a smaller dick than you." Shepard walked into the kitchen with vega in tow. "Nice try vega."

Vega scoffed. "Oh please, like Miranda would ever admit a thing like that, and by the way ill have you know that my dick is at least four inches long."

"That's true…" Shepard smiled. "Aha! Everyone knows i have a big dick remember that time at the uh…the pool? When my speedo fell off?" Shepard use to be on the swim team before her speedo fell off in front of the whole school and plenty other people at the swim competition.

"Damn!" Vega smiled. "Well you weren't that big."

"Cut the shit you know it was cold in there." Shepard said getting a bottled water out the fridge.

Then there was a knock at the door. "I got it." Shepard said. "It IS always for me." Shepard walked over to the door and looked through the peephole. Liara. Shepard unwrapped her head bandages and ruffled her hair, she did this so liara would feel the urge to fix it. She opened the door with a smile. "Hi." She said.

"Oh my goddess your face! What did that beacon do to you? This all my fault." Liara cover her mouth with her hands. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay come in let's go to my room I have something to tell you." Shepard grabbed liaras hand and led her to her room.

Once in the room Shepard closed the door and locked it, making liara tense up for obvious reasons, Shepard smiled. "Don't worry I'm not gonna try to rape you, but I do need to tell you something." Shepard sat on her bed. "There were visions, of just horrible things I don't fucking know what that shit is but every since I woke up I can't get them out my mind…it was like a warning."

Liara bit her lip. "A warning from the protheans? We could m-meld, only if you want to."

Shepard shook her head. "No it's okay I'm…I'm fine." Shepard smiled. "Hey um…do you wanna go out somewhere on campus? like I don't know…" Shepard stood up. "I mean classes are over for today so maybe we could go on a date? If your up for it."

Liara blushed. "Are you asking me to go with you somewhere as more than friends?" Shepard shrugged. "Yeah, like go get ice cream then come back here and watch a movie."

Liara smiled. "Well I guess I would be up. For. It." Shepard smiled. 'That was so adorable.'

"Yeah it's gonna be cool, so uh what dorm do you stay in?" Shepard said. Liara sighed. "543, unfortunately I also stay with Ashley who has a strong abhorrence for me and Kelly who only talks about you."

Shepard smiled. "Awh ash doesn't hate you, she just…" liara cocked a brow. "Did you know that she threw my clothes in the shower and told me that's how you wash clothes and the thing is those clothes weren't even dirty!" Shepard laughed. "Okay she hates you."

Liara giggled. "But I got her back I hid her hair straightener." Shepard chuckled. "She's gonna kill you I swear. Run while you still can."

**30 minutes later…(Shepard's dorm)**

Vega burst into Shepard's room. "Lola! Two blonde chicks you in?!" Shepard smiled. "No thanks already have a date, but man that sounds Amazing, have a good time."

Vega raised a brow. "Seriously? Who's better than a twin?" Shepard smirked. "You mean twins we all know I would have took yours I have enough dick for both." Vega laughed and closed the door. "Yeah right you dry vag bag." Shepard chuckled. "I know right you crusty man hole."

Shepard walked over to her closet. "Now I can finally change out of this shit." Shepard stripped down to her bra and boxers she picked out a mens hollister black tank top white skinny jeans red black hi top Adidas and a white beanie.

She walked out her room and saw vega on the couch already dressed. "Really sunglasses its like nine at night you douche." Vega smirked. "The ladies love it they think I'm mysterious."

Shepard laughed and grabbed her room key. "What the fuck are you doing shielding your eyes from the damn moon?" Vega laughed. "Whatever you dick the ladies love me."

Shepard walked out the door and closed it. "Yeah I bet they do you fucking asshole."

Shepard began to walk across campus to the girls dormitory, she was walking pretty fast too she didn't really like walking at night it felt like someone was watching her and not in the good way.

"Aye! Shepard." Shepard knew that voice anywhere. Jacob. God Shepard hated that boring dick. "Heyyyy Jacob how's it going man?"

Jacob approached her and guess who was with him (a/n: did you just say no the hell it ain't Miri or who girl who?) Miranda fucking lawson, she had this cocky smile on her face as she wrapped her arm around his waist. "Oh just going for some ice cream with Miranda." Shepard smiled. "Oh she loves hers with NUTS Hey miri remember that time on your birthday I gave you a huge banana split with two big nuts you loved it so much that you wanted more and i gave it to you…over and over again remember that? No well it doesn't matter, now if you'll excuse me gotta pick up liara." Shepard began to walk away before Jacob called out to her. "So uh…where you taking her?"

Shepard sighed. "Uh…to I scream." Jacob smiled. "We can go together! Double date!" Shepard rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't th-"

"Come on Shepard lets do it it'll be amazing me and Miranda we'll wait here." Shepard sighed. "This is gonna be one hell of a night."


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: so were back for some more story time enjoy guys and have a nice day btw yamcakes what do you think? :)**

* * *

**5 minutes later.**

"You're not gonna let me in?" Shepard smiled. Ashley crossed her arms. "Nope. So why are you here?"

"Can't come and see my favorite girl." Shepard pinched Ashley's cheek. She slapped the hand away. "I'm not in the mood… I can't find my freaking straightener."

Shepard laughed. "I took it." Ashley pushed Shepard. "You freaking butthole give it back!" Shepard smiled. "Come and get it cutie." Ashley smiled. "But seriously why are you here?"

"Picking liara up gonna get some ice cream at I scream and then Jacob thought it would be a awesome idea to bring his ass along with Miranda and us." Shepard shrugged. "I guess it's not even technically a date anymore."

"So…how about I come? I mean since its not a date anymore." Ashely said.

"Uh…I don't know… I've heard you and Miranda and also liara have your problems." Shepard rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't think it's such a good idea, and I don't think you guys would have much to talk about."

Ashley smiled. "Oh come on sky it's not like I'm gonna ask them about their sex life we all know Miranda's is too long to finish in a hour and t'soni probably doesn't even know what the word means, although asking her would be hilarious you dare me to."

Shepard smiled. "Oh like your sex life is all that great." Ashley chuckled. "Oh sky my sex life is none of your business but if you have to know I had this boyfriend one time and lets just say he still is messaging me."

Shepard smirked. "Impressive, but one time I had this girlfriend she tried to cut my dick off and keep it." Ashley laughed. "No way. There's no way! She wouldn't even!" Shepard chuckled. "True story."

Liara scooted past Ashley and smiled. "Hello sky I am ready to go." Shepard smiled. "You look really pretty…" Liara smiled even brighter. "Thank you."

Ashley cleared her throat. "We ready to go?" Shepard sighed. "Liara change of plans."

**I scream… (campus)**

"Liara how's your Ice cream?" Shepard asked. Liara smiled. "It is very delicious I wasn't very sure about getting a flavor of this color brown it looks similar to…" Shepard made a straight face. "Oh it is from an elephant."

Liara gasped. "Wha- what! Why! Would y-" Shepard grinned widely liara rolled her eyes and giggled. "I'm guessing that was a joke." Shepard gave liara a kiss on the cheek. "Maybe." Shepard rested her hand on top of liaras and intertwined their fingers.

"So…_Ashley_ what are you doing here?" Miranda said. Shepard's heart stopped oh shit here we go along time ago when Shepard and Miranda were a thing Ashley would always love to put her opinion in on how things were going and lets just say Miranda didn't give two shits what Ash's opinion.

Ashley raised a brow. "Oh that's hilarious because you know I should be asking you the same thing." Miranda gave Jacob a kiss on the cheek. "I'm here with my _BOYFRIEND_." Now what Shepard and the whole fucking table besides liara and Jacob of course was thinking why the hell would Miranda be getting a _boyfriend_ all of a sudden.

Shepard looked up. "_Boyfriend_?" Miranda smiled. "Yes, my boyfriend we started dating what two days ago?" Shepard frowned. "Are you asking or telling because who the fuck knew?" Miranda smirked. "Well you know now."

Shepard phone beeped she checked it was from Ashley Shepard smiled and looked at her from across the table she read the message.

Ashley: Wtf?

Shepard texted back: Ik like she's so jealous of me like Miranda doesn't even like j she told me!

Ashley smiled and texted back: group message with Kaidan?

Shepard: text that hoe!

Kaidan: this bitch…-_- she is such a slut face!

Shepard:lol :)

Ashley: lmao!

Kaidan: Shepard you better stay with liara…or you could switch over to the dark side ;)

Shepard: maybe later ;) jk I'm good with li

Ashley:urm…

Kaidan: oh yeah and let ash ride that dick on the side jk!…not really

Ashley: *.* oh gosh

Shepard: urm…definatly ;D babe!

Kaidan: see you need you need dick too ash embrace that shit! :)

Shepard winked at ash causing her blush she put her phone away and brought her attention back to the situation.

The tension was high and even though liara didn't know why, she could feel it.

"Well that's kinda weird and unexpected." Shepard mumbled. Jacob cleared his throat. "So uh Shepard I've been meaning to ask you what's up with the glowing scars?" Shepard frowned. "Chakwas said it was some weird reaction to the prothean beacon. They'll go away eventually I think, all I know is that I don't wanna be around another beacon ever."

"Other people wouldn't have survived what Shepard went through, she's very strong minded." Liara said. Ashley rolled her eyes. "Sky strong minded? Yeah right put a fornax in her room you won't see her for days."

Shepard chuckled. "Especially if its _asari_." Ashley smiled. "You haven't ever even had a asari girlfriend." Jacob laughed. "Seriously Shepard's dated at least one thousand girls in her whole life sometime she would just fuck them I mean trillions billions." Shepard shot him the: shut the fuck up girls are around look. And Ashley Miranda and most importantly liara shot Shepard the: are you serious look.

Shepard shook her head. "Nope nope it's only been like three or two…I don't have aids I get checked every month…" she looked at liara. "Just putting that out there…" Jacob nodded. "Yeah yeah like only like six but that was like a all together hook up like a seven su-"

Shepard pinched the bridge of her nose. "Aw dude no no just please shut up bro."

20 minutes later…

"So tomorrow is parents visit…your dad coming?" Shepard said swinging her and liaras hands back and forth lightly as they walked along the dark campus. Liara sighed. "I'm afraid I do not know who my father is, she is an asari, my mother always told me it wasn't My fault she was not around, but I think that is not true."

Shepard raised a brow. "Seriously? Why would she leave you and your mom?" Liara frowned. "I'm a pure blood like I said it is very taboo to have to asari lovers in a relationship." Shepard pouted. "Well she missed out because her little wing became a amazingly beautiful woman," Shepard smiled. "I could stand not seeing OUR beautiful blue children growing up."

It took liara awhile, but she finally caught on to what Shepard said and began to blush. "Our?" Shepard picked liara up threw her over her shoulders and swung her around. "Yep all nine of them." Liara laughed. "Put me down!" Shepard chuckled a sat liara down, liara smiled. "Nine?"

Shepard held liaras hand. "Yep nine little blue children running in the morning while you're cooking breakfast or me it'll be so amazing." Liara smiled and pushed Shepard gently. "You just say these things, besides you are not the one having the baby, not too fun for me." Shepard smirked. "Ah. But making them will be." Liara blushed but luckily it was hid in the darkness.

30 minutes…(Shepard's dorm.)

"What the fuck is going on here?!" Shepard said covering up liaras eyes.

Vega was in doggy style position with one girl under him sucking him and another licking his ass.

Shepard with her still cover liaras eyes walked over to her door. "Dude don't you dare jizz on the couch you douche." Shepard and liara quickly rand into the room and shut and locked the door.

"I'm gonna take a shower so you can pick the movie." Shepard smiled awkwardly. "Sorry about my roommate he's uh not right in the head." Liara grabbed the tv remote. "It's okay I'm only a little scarred."

10 minutes later…(Shepard's room)

Shepard came out out of the steamy hot bathroom in tight red Hollister briefs that cupped her really well and a white nike sports bra her hair was damp tangled and messy liara felt like she could faint at the sight. "Sorry about my nudeness." Shepard bit her lip. Liaras eyes trailed down Shepard's abs quickly averting her eyes once she got a good look. "It is okay."

Shepard put on a pair of black sweatpants and white v neck, she smiled. "Can I?" Shepard pointed at the empty space beside liara.

Liaras heart race sped up. "Y-yes…" Shepard plopped down on the bed shifted close to liara. "So did you find anything good?"

"No, only cartoons." Liara sighed. "I love cartoons, I can't go to sleep with out them." Liara smiled. "I guess we're all kids at heart." Shepard smiled. "So you still like to play In the dirt?"


End file.
